Empire Attack
Empire Attack '''is the second episode of Cyberverse. Plot ''On the Cyber Empire Mothership...'' Cyber Hunter 1: Sir, we've found a powerful enemy. Cyber Hunter Leader: Who is it, peasants? Cyber Hunter 2: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. The Leader rises. Cyber Hunter Leader: The man who vanquished Vilgax, conqueror of 10 worlds? Cyber Hunter 1: I am afraid so. Cyber Hunter 2: What are we going to do about it, sir? Cyber Huner Leader: Gather all the hunters. We're going to Earth. ''On Earth...'' Two men in a car are speeding down the road, with cash overflowing in their car. Ben sees this, and starts sprinting hard. Ben dials the Omnitrix, and selects Spidermonkey. Swampfire: Swampfire! Swamfire tunnels under ground until he senses the car above him. Swampfire punches up, boosted by flames, and quickly creates vines to hold the car in place. Swampfire: Why the heck are you guys stealing money? Men: We've got a debt to pay and this is only half the money/ Swampfire: Who are you paying? Men: That's classified info, young man. Swampfire intentionally reverts. Suddenly, the sky turns dark. The Cyber Hunter army were invading this time. Ben whipped out his phone and dialled Kevin. Kevin, on phone: Hello? Ben: This is Ben. Kevin, on phone: Ohai, Ben, whaddaya want? Ben: The Cyber Hunter army has invaded. Kevin, laughing: The Cyber Hunters aren't real. Gwen, on Kevin's phone: Really? I've heard stories, but it is true? Kevin: See, even Gwen says it isn't true. Gwen: I didn't say that. Kevin: You thought it though. Gwen: Ben, we're coming. Suddenly, a door opens right next to Ben, letting Kevin and Gwen out. Gwen: I thought I forgot that spell. Oh well. Where are these *curls fingers* Cyber Hunters? Cyber Hunter: Right here. *shoots gun blast at Gwen* Kevin jumps and smashes the Cyber Hunter, causing its aim to be disrupted. Six more come and shoot at Ben, who transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone: Chromastone! '' Chromastone absorbs the blasts, then shoots powerful ultraviolet energy at the Cyber Hunters, only pushing them back a little. Gwen: I think the Cyber Hunter's technology and armour is about level 24, higher than the Omnitrix! Chromastone: Higher than the prototype nine years ago. This Omnitrix is like, level 25! Chromastone twists the dial, and changes into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: ''Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rolls over the Hunters, but to no effect. Cannonbolt bounces high, then crashes down on the Hunters, who just shrug it off. They're too powerful! Cannonbolt: Yeah, but so am I! Cannonbolt morphs into Cyber Brainstorm. Cyber Brainstorm: ''Cyber Brainstorm! Is gonna roast you! '' Cyber Brainstorm shoots white lightning at the Hunters, to fail to counter it. Cyber Brainstorm flies out of the way to avoid sixteen blasts of fire. Cyber Brainstorm jumps onto a building, then opens his head, pointing it at the Hunters. Lethal amounts of lightning shoot down, mortally wounding some Hunters. Then, the Cyber Hunter Leader appears, then shoots a blast of red energy at the Omnitrix on Cyber Brainstorm's chest, reverting him. The Cyber Hunter leader is overwhelmed in red energy, then is shown with a red version of the Omnitrix. The leader starts hitting the Omnitrix, but to no avail. Cyber Hunter Leader: How to work this damned thing? Ben: I ain't telling ya. While, slapping the Omnitrix, the CHL swipes the interface, creating a hologram of the alien selection. He chooses a face with three horns. Alien X. Ben dials Alien X as well, succesfully transforming. The two Celestialsapiens face each other, staring into themselves. Evil Bellicus: What brings you here, my new friend? Cyber Hunter Leader: I am here to destroy Tennyson. Evil Serena: Benjamin? Evil Bellicus: I vote to destroy Tennyson. Wait, who is he? CHL: Some stupid kid with an Omnitrix. I hear he vanquished Vilgax the Conqueror. CHL: I suggest to take the Omnitrix from him. Evil Serena: Seconded. Bellicus: What brings you here, old friend? Ben: I need you to stop the Cyber Hunter Leader doing what he is cooking up inside Alien X and destroy his Omnitrix because he will destroy the universe. Serena: Naughty boy. Letting a Cybersapien have the Omnitrix. Bellicus: Why should we help you? Ben: Because the Cyber Army are evil and I stop evil. Serena: True. I second his suggestion. The two Celestialsapien wave their hands in a circle, one causing the Omnitrix to fly off, then the other causing the Omnitrix to come back on, then revert the other Celestialsapien into the CHL. ''The End.' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Kevin Levin (first appearance) Villains *Cyber Hunters (some deceased) *Cyber Hunter Leader (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire (first appearance) *Chromastone (first appearance) *Cannonbolt (first apperance) *Cyber Brainstorm (first apperance) *Alien X (first appearance) By the Cyber Hunter Leader *Evil Alien X (first apperance) Trivia *Even though Ben asked Bellicus and Serena to take off the CHL's Omnitrix, it didn't come off. The CHL just reverted and escaped. Category:Cyberverse Category:Episodes